List of Comparisons Between Die Hard and James Bond Films
in 1988's Die Hard (left) and 006's death in 1995's GoldenEye (right)]] The following is a list of comparisons between the post-1995 James Bond film franchise and ''Die Hard'' film series and how they borrowed elements from one another. James Bond films borrowing from Die Hard series * In the 1995 film GoldenEye, the main villain Alec Trevelyan (A.K.A. "006") behaves in a manner similar to Die Hard''s Hans Gruber with how reserved he behaves at first, his experience with various weapons and both sharing the quote "I'm not a common thief." Both villains also have notable scenes where they fall to their deaths after a fight with the main hero. * Also in ''GoldenEye, there is an ejection by the main protagonists from an-about-to-explode parked aerial vehicle that rivals that of John McClane's escape from an exploding plane in 1990's Die Hard 2. ''Die Hard'' films borrowing from James Bond series * The heist plan and execution by the main villain Simon Gruber and his terrorist crew in Die Hard with a Vengeance mirrors that of the one of the title villain in 1964's Goldfinger. * The radical villain Thomas Gabriel and his ability to transmit his various threats and demands is vastly similar to the one devised by Elliot Carver in the 1997 James Bond film Tomorrow Never Dies. * Various elements and Bond references are laden in 2013's A Good Day to Die Hard. The film also bares resemblance to other spy films like the Jason Bourne films and the TV show "24". Behind the Scenes Connections * Actor Andreas Wisniewski played the supporting villain Necros in the 1987 Timothy Dalton James Bond film The Living Daylights. A year later, he appeared as Tony in the original Die Hard. * Actor Robert Davi played Special Agent Johnson in 1988's Die Hard and a year later appeared as the villain in the 1989 Timothy Dalton 007 film License to Kill as the main villain Frank Sanchez. (The other FBI Agent Johnson, played by Grand L Bush also appeared in License to Kill as Hawkins, a good guy.) * Actor Rick Yune, who was best known earlier on for his henchman roles in 2001's The Fast and the Furious and as Zao in the Bond film Die Another Day has also been noted as being considered for a villainous role in the [[Die Hardest|upcoming fifth Die Hard film]]. Actor Will Yun Lee was also considered as well and has previously played main villain Tan-Sun Moon in Die Another Day. Miscellaneous Connections * Some gaming critics have compared the gameplay in the acclaimed Bond video game spin-off Everything or Nothing to the equally successful features found in Die Hard Trilogy. Category:List Category:Browse Category:Films Category:PG-13 rated films Category:R rated films Category:Sequels Category:James Bond franchise Category:Die Hard series Category:Die Hard scenario films involving a heist Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:Die Hard scenario films with cyber terrorists and hackers Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Films and Shows with Russian-European villains Category:Films pre-dating Die Hard Category:Pierce Brosnan action films Category:Bruce Willis action films Category:Sean Bean action films Category:Timothy Olyphant action films Category:Samuel L. Jackson action films Category:Die Hard scenario with mad bomber villains Category:1980s era films Category:Die Hard scenarios with Chinese henchmen Category:Colin Salmon action films Category:Daniel Craig action films Category:William Sadler action films Category:Die Hard scenarios set in Los Angeles Category:Al Leong action films Category:Martial Arts action entertainment Category:Alan Rickman action films Category:Jeremy Irons action films Category:Die Hard in a Elevator scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenarios involving news media Category:Die Hard in an Apartment scenario films